¿Frío?
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Hiyoshi, ¿no tienes frío? Jumpy pair.


**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí llego con un nuevo fic de mi reciente pareja favorita, la Jumpy pair ^^=. Pues la cosa como siempre no salió como quería pero igual creo que me quedo lindo XD. **

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, todavía sigo pensando que exageraste a Atobe en el primer omake de New PoT ¬¬**

**Bueno, que disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**¿Frío?**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

-Hiyoshi, ¿No tienes frío?

-No.

-Mmh… ¿mínimo escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

-No.

Torció los labios en señal de fastidio ante la indiferencia del otro. Desvío el rostro hacia la fila de personas delante de la caja registradora a la espera de poder pagar los artículos adquiridos. Soltó un suspiro al comprobar que el chico a su lado no era la única persona aburrida que deseaba un libro como regalo para esa temporada. Rodó lo ojos y negó suavemente, se acomodo la mochila al hombro mientras volvía a fijar su atención en su acompañante.

-Hiyoshi, ¿No tienes frío?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja.

-¿De verdad? ¿De veritas?

-Aja.

-Mmh… ¿no tienes frío?

-¿No será que el que tiene frío eres tu?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a tener frío con esto?- pregunto señalando a la gruesa y abultada bufanda que protegía su cuello.- Yo solo preguntaba por que…- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El repentino silencio hizo que el chico del enbu tenis girara verlo extrañado.

-¿Mukahi-san?

-¿Ya terminaste? ¡Que bien! Apresúrate a pagar para que podamos volver pronto a casa. Te estaré esperando afuera, no tardes. ¡Ja!

Rió nervioso ante la impasible mirada del otro, sintió tic ante su falta de respuesta y sin mediar más palabra le paso de largo hacia la entrada principal de aquella librería.

Resopló en señal de derrotada al tiempo que acomodaba la bufanda, observo uno de los extremos de aquel accesorio ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedírselo? No era como si le estuviera pidiendo algo fuera de este mundo, nada extraordinario. Solo eso.

Entonces, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si fuera cualquier otra persona seguro la cosa sería pan comido pero estaba hablando de su huraño y frío novio, Hiyoshi Wakashi. Con eso bastaba para hacer las cosas más difíciles, ¿no?

Aparto la vista del trozo de grueso hilo tejido en el momento en que el ojigris salía de la librería con un paquete bajo el brazo.

-¿Terminaste? Que bien, ahora podemos volver a casa.

-Mmh…

-¿Qué ocurre? Anda, vámonos. Esta empezando a helar aquí.- le vio asentir ligeramente. Extrañado arqueo una ceja, sonrió ligeramente e hizo ademán de emprender la caminata cuando el mas alto le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su cereza cabeza.- ¡Hey, quita la mano!- giro a verlo, asombrado se topo con un suave rubor cubriendo las mejillas de Wakashi.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mukahi-san, ¿no tienes frío?

Gakuto parpadeo asombrado sin embargo de a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El menor desvío la mirada ante la dulce sonrisa de su mayor. Le sintió cerca de su cuerpo puesto de puntillas pasando por su cuello parte de la gruesa bufanda.

-Así esta mejor.- sonrió encantado el acróbata. Ante esto el ojigris pudo ver como se encontraban unidos por aquella bufanda que antes le había parecido abultada, pues ocultaba su gran extensión.- mucho mejor, ¿no?- asintió ligeramente y le tomo por la mano para sorpresa de Gakuto.

-Gracias.

-…- se dejo guiar por el menor entre la mar de gente con paquetes de coloridos envoltorios. De algún sitio se hacía sonar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven para ambientar la temporada. No estaba mal, ¿verdad? Para ser su primer año juntos…- Hiyoshi, feliz navidad.

**AVAVAVA**

**O.O XD pues no se ustedes pero creo que al menos se puede leer XD ¬¬**

**Pero es que debo confesar que la presente temporada me quita mucho los ánimo de escribir ¬¬ (soy una Grinch y a mucha honra XD).**

**Bueno se que mas decirles, si les gusto que bien y sino… pues ya ni modo T-T**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos en un review ^^=**

**Que anden bien, se cuidan**

**Sayop.**


End file.
